Kim Wu
Kim Wu is a playable female character of half-Korean, Half-Chinese descent who was first introduced in the 1996 arcade game Killer Instinct 2. A feisty and young martial arts prodigy who specializes herself in the wielding of nunchaku, she has been chosen by an ancient dragon spirit to save the world from a terrible evil. Kim Wu was reintroduced to the Killer Instinct franchise after twenty years on March 29th, 2016, as the second new character released during Season Three of Killer Instinct (2013). Biography Appearance In her first appearance in Killer Instinct 2, Kim Wu wears a purple-colored cheongsam, fishnet stockings on her legs with purple-colored leg guards, black sandals on her feet and turquoise bracelets on her wrists. Her red and curly hair is tied in a ponytail-style. She wields two plain-looking black nunchaku. In Killer Instinct (2013), Kim Wu sports a more modern day-looking appearance that mixes in traditional Chinese fashion elements. She goes dressed in a short, black button-up vest which leaves her midriff exposed, and wears a magenta colored cape with blue trim that features a single sleeve over the left arm, together with a fingerless glove on her left hand. She additionally wears black compression shorts and a magenta martial arts belt bearing Chinese symbols, and dons magenta footwear with golden buckles and black thigh-high socks that are something of a cross between boots and sandals. Kim retains her red hair and ponytail but now has straighter bangs, and features a rose-red and golden dragon tattoo which goes all the way down her right arm to her hand, and she also wears turquoise earrings. Her new nunchaku are made of a deep red wood and display intricate gold ornaments which feature a Chinese dragon motif. Kim Wu's retro costume closely mirrors her KI2 outfit, but it additionally has purple colored shorts and knee pads, and her hair style is straightened rather than curly. She still retains the golden nunchaku with the dragon ornaments that she has in her default appearance. Personality ] Being the chosen of the holy dragon spirit Yeouiju, it's not by chance that Kim Wu exhibits all the traits attributed to the sign of the dragon in the Chinese zodiac. She is gifted, intelligent, bossy, loud, garish and unfaithful, but successful and popular; and is held in veneration by her admirers and elder family members. Kim Wu is a young woman defined by her enthusiasm, unwavering confidence and intense determination. She's highly expressive by nature and can unknowingly be critical towards others. She is utterly unfazed by the challenges put before her and never gives failure a second thought. Driven to achieve momentous things in her life, Kim Wu has a rigid zero-tolerance rule for laziness which she applies ruthlessly to herself and others, with her two cousins usually becoming the targets of her lividity. Kim Wu tends to not fare very well in scenarios which require some level of diplomatic skills, however. Disagree with anything miss Wu has to tell you, and she'll march off with her head held up on her own solitary way. Courageous, tough, bright, and bearing the mark of a great destiny, Kim confronts any situation that she's in with all of her inner might, and will never stray an inch from her intentions. Abilities Abilities info to be added... ''Killer Instinct 2'' Story '' (1996)]] Descendant of the heroes who banished Eyedol and Gargos, Kim is appointed her people's guardian. With the return of Gargos, Kim must fulfill her duty to her homeland and destroy him forever. Extended Story The legendary Samurai have not yet come to power in the world, but the martial might and honor that brought them their fame is alive in the blood of their ancestors. Kim Wu, descendant of great heroes and Guardian by birth of her home nation, has been trained in the ways of traditional combat since her early childhood. When Gargos returns and lays claim to the entire world she knows, Kim realizes that the time has come to fulfill her role and prove her worth in battle. ]] Endings Kill Spinal: Her task as guardian is complete she can now return home. After a long trek back to her homeland, Kim Wu is once again confident that it is safe from danger in any form. Undefeated in combat, with her enemies crushed beneath her, Kim has proven herself the best guardian yet to bless her people. Don't Kill Spinal: Her task as guardian is complete she can now return home. Although Gargos is destroyed a servant of his who was not destroyed when the opportunity presented itself remains at large. Brooding over previous losses in combat, Kim Wu soon finds out that this lack of concentration can prove to be fatal. Stage Killer Instinct (2013) in [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]]] Kim Wu was first teased at the end of Rash's trailer where her new set of nunchaku was displayed. She was later fully revealed at the 2016 Killer Instinct World Cup, where she was also playable for the first time. Story A spunky fashion design student and young martial arts teacher who was born in Chinatown, San Francisco, Kim Wu is the inheritor of a dragon spirit known as Yeouiju, who has been passed down through her mother's family line for two thousand years. Called upon by the dragon to make a last stand against Gargos, Kim Wu begins spearheading a fearless resistance to the demon lord and his minions across the ravaged Earth—echoing the heroic bravery of her maternal ancestor who first bonded with Yeouiju. With style, strength, agility and the dragon's blessing, Kim Wu flips, kicks and burns her way through her adversaries, determined to end the reign of Gargos on her own terms. Extended Story Novella '''Chapter 3 — Dragon's Choice:' Chapter 4 — Conflux: Shadow Lords The Guardian's Request (1/4) - after fighting Hisako (Kim Wu is shown having defeated Hisako.) Hisako is impressed by Kim's bravery. She has passed the challenge. The young fighter tells her that she usually aces tests. Hisako replies that Kim Wu will need far more courage to face Gargos. And she'll need more allies than just a ghost. (An image of Tusk's sword, Warg-gram, is shown to Kim in a vision.) (2/4) - before fighting Mimic Aganos Tusk...the immortal swordsman. Kim says that she is going to fight Gargos and needs his help. (Kim Wu is shown pleading with Tusk.) Tusk wonders what a mere girl can do against a demigod. (A Mimic Aganos suddenly appears.) Kim will have to show him. (Kim Wu prepares to fight the Mimic.) (3/4) - before fighting Mimic Sadira (Kim Wu arrives at the Tiger's Lair.) She has found Jago and Orchid! They're under some sort of paralyzing spell. (Jago and Orchid are shown as petrified statues. Then two Mimic Sadiras appear.) Kim must face these shadow-creatures by herself. But she is not alone. (Hisako appears and shrieks violently at the Mimics, assaulting one and breaking every bone in its body.) And Kim's true power is growing. (Three manifestations of Yeouiju are shown circling around Kim Wu.) (4/4) - before fighting Tusk Kim tells Tusk that he must keep fighting Gargos. (Kim again pleads with Tusk, and this time Hisako stands by her side.) Tusk tells her that Gargos is the only one who can grant him death, and he is sick of this life. (Kim Wu swings her fist and nunchaku through the air in frustration and outrage.) Kim demands to know if his own salvation is more important than the fate of billions? (Tusk suddenly turns to face her and he draws Warg-gram from the ground.) If she beats him, then he will rejoin her quest. If she falls... then the Earth falls. (Kim Wu gazes at Tusk with determination and a hint of fear in her eyes, and readies herself for battle.) Stage background stage in KI (2013)]] During an Ultra Combo, a semi-truck crashes through the alley from off-screen, smashes into a building, and then careens into the market. Signs in the background fall off of walls and electrical wires snap from the impact of the crash. Moveset Unique Trait - Dragon Spirits: Kim Wu can accumulate up to three dragon spirits through various means, which can then be utilized for short dash-cancels known as Dragon Cancels (LK+MK+HK). Dragon Cancels can be used at nearly any moment in a combo and can also give her an extra boost through the air. Combo Trait - Grasp Linkers: Kim Wu can perform Dragon Grasp as an opener and as a linker. Instinct Mode - Dragon Spirit: Kim Wu automatically generates dragon spirits over time. Additionally, she can perform Dragon Cannon (HP+HK) at will, giving her full access to her Firecracker counter-projectile at the cost of one dragon spirit each. Command Attacks * Dragon Kata - (mash MP or HP) - Kim Wu begins to freestyle with her nunchucks as she walks. Medium moves backwards, Heavy moves forwards. * Dragon Grasp - (QCB+LP+LK) - Kim Wu flips over her opponent with a command grab. Deals no damage. Can be canceled into like a special move, but can also be throw teched. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Kim Wu sweeps the opponent’s legs out, then kicks them away. * Back Throw - (Back+LP+LK) - Kim Wu runs up the opponent and nunchucks them in the back of the head. Changes sides with the opponent. Special Moves * Dragon Counter - (LP+MP+HP) - Kim Wu enters a defensive stance to parry attacks on hit. On hit, the attack is stopped and Kim Wu is granted a dragon spirit. Only blocks low or high attacks and projectiles, but not mid attacks. * Firecracker - (QCB+P) - Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards twice. Can be repeated by mashing the punch. Light remains stationary, Medium moves you backwards slightly, Heavy moves you forwards slightly. When hit with a projectile, it is countered with a Dragon Cannon, which causes stagger. Works as a Battery Ender that also grants a dragon spirit. * Dragon Dance - (QCB+K) - Kim Wu performs a kick charged with blue flames. Light is an overhead axe kick that ground bounces airborne opponents, Medium is a double roundhouse kick, Heavy is a pair of thrusting kicks. Works as a Wall Splat Ender. * Dragon Kick - (QCF+K) - Kim Wu leaps into the air surrounded by blue flames. Button strength determines attack angle and range. Works as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Firecracker - (QCB+P+P) - Kim Wu swings her nunchucks upwards five times. * Shadow Dragon Dance - (QCB+K+K) - Kim Wu performs an axe kick charged with blue flames that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Shadow Dragon Kick - (QCF+K+K) - Kim Wu launches the opponent with an explosive stomp, then leaps into the air after them and kicks them away. Ultra Combo * 34-Hits Ultimate Combo * TBA Gallery KI Series = - KI2013= Killer Instinct (2013) Kimwutease02.jpg|Image of Kim Wu's golden dragon nunchaku, first teasing her addition to KI 2013. (Shown at the end of Rash's trailer) Kim_Wu_release.jpg|Kim Wu's official trailer reveal Kim Wu Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|Kim Wu's emblem, featuring the visage of Yeouiju KimWu CharBio.png|Kim Wu's full render (KI 2013) Ca1XA8TWIAAbKJU.png|Kim's concept art Characterbioherokimwu.jpg|Kim Wu in her new Chinatown Brawl stage 2998913-kimwu.jpg|Close-ups of Kim's in-game model for Killer Instinct (2013) Kimwulords1.jpg|Stills from Kim Wu's cutscenes in Shadow Lords Kimwulords2.jpg Kim Wu in action.png|Early practicing with those blessed dragon nunchaku Kim wu nunchuck fail.png|Ooh...that's gotta sting... Kim Wu's Victory Pose.png|...but practice makes perfect! Kimletsdance.gif|"Let's dance!" Cinderkimwupce.jpg|Kim Wu taking down Cinder in front of the Pork Chop Express Kimnunchucks.jpg|"Is that all you've got?" Kimwubowing.png|A sucker for (some) old customs kimwuyeoaura.png|A girl and her dragon Kimfitfast.jpg|Fit, fast and furious Kimdragon.gif|"I've got a friggin' Dragon. You can see how this ends, right?" Gargoskim.png|Destiny is at hand Kimwustorm.gif|"You can't run from fate. But you should've tried!" Kim_Wu_Color_2.jpg|Default Color 2 Kim_Wu_Color_3.jpg|Default Color 3 Kim_Wu_Color_4.jpg|Default Color 4 Kim_Wu_Color_5.jpg|Default Color 5 Kim_Wu_Color_6.jpg|Default Color 6 Kim_Wu_Color_7.jpg|Default Color 7 Kim_Wu_Color_8.jpg|Default Color 8 Kim_Wu_Color_9.jpg|Default Color 9 Kim_Wu_RetroColor_5.jpg|Retro Color 1 Kim_Wu_RetroColor_6.jpg|Retro Color 2 Kim_Wu_RetroColor_1.jpg|Retro Color 3 Kim_Wu_RetroColor_2.jpg|Retro Color 4 Kim_Wu_RetroColor_3.jpg|Retro Color 5 Kim_Wu_RetroColor_4.jpg|Retro Color 6 KimWuRetro7.jpg|Retro Color 7 Techno accessories..png|"Techno" accessories X-Treme accessories..png|"X-Treme" accessories Seoul accessories (Premium)..png|"Seoul" accessories (Premium) Bridal Brawl accessories (Retro)..png|"Bridal Brawl" accessories Fitness accessories (Retro)..png|"Fitness" accessories Scalemail accessories (Retro Premium)..png|"Scalemail" accessories (Premium) Kim Wu Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Kim Wu's Mimic skin (retro costume) Goldpack.jpg|As part of the "Gold Pack" with Jago and Maya }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct "Dynamite" Comic (2017) Kimaganos.jpg KillerInstinct01-Cov-E-Adams-Sub.jpg KI2017ComicsKimMira.jpg KI2017ComicsKim2.jpg KI2017ComicsKim1.jpg KillerInstinct01-Cov-D-Gameplay.jpg Kimjagotusk05.jpg kimwuturnaround.jpg|Character turn-around by artist Cam Adams Kimcomicscombat.jpg Quotes Trivia *Creative director Adam Isgreen mentioned that Kim Wu's a first-generation Asian American, native to San Francisco's Chinatown, who is both Korean (maternal) and Chinese (paternal) in her ancestry. Consequently, she's fluent in Korean and Chinese as well as in English. **A traditional Korean instrument (the gayageum) and folklore nursery rhyme (Arirang) were used for the 2016 remix of Kim's classic Killer Instinct 2 theme, "Dojo". It was composed by Celldweller and Atlas Plug and features the singing of vocalist Hoona Kim. **The last name of Kim Wu's Korean family, "Yong", translates to "Dragon" in the Korean language. **In Killer Instinct (2013), Kim can sometimes be heard speaking in Korean during combat. **Kim Wu's "Techno" accessories are based on various K-Pop themed paraphernalia. *Kim Wu's sassy (and somewhat bratty) personality in KI 2013 appears to be based on the character Jen Yu from the famous Chinese movie "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon"; who was portrayed by actress Zhang Ziyi. **Kim's "Dragon Grasp" technique, once converted into a throw move, is visually almost identical to how Jen Yu disposes of one of her attackers in this film's bar fight scene. *In Kim Wu's trailer, Kan-Ra was customized to resemble Lo Pan, the antagonist of John Carpenter's 1986 cult classic film "Big Trouble in Little China" who, like Kan-Ra, is an immortal and nefarious sorcerer. **Many elements of Kim's new Chinatown Brawl stage (its name, scenery and the cinematic of a semi-truck crashing into the street during Ultra Combos) are references to the alleyway brawl scene of this movie. *The finishing move to Kim Wu's Ultra Combo in KI 2013 is the one-inch punch technique popularized by martial artist and actor Bruce Lee. *The 3rd chapter of the Killer Instinct Novella, titled "Dragon's Choice", reveals that the progenitor of Kim Wu's blessed lineage, a Korean warrior-woman who bonded with the holy dragon spirit Yeouiju, led a great army against Gargos many centuries ago. Tusk's extended story for Killer Instinct (2013) mentions that the legendary barbarian Tunth-ska had commanded a vast army during Gargos' first invasion as well. This implies Kim Wu's maternal ancestor and Tusk were the two leaders of that ancient human army. **According to the "Dragon's Choice" chapter, Yeouiju physically resides inside of Kim Wu's heart when he's not visible to the outside world. **"Dragon's Choice" also mentions that Kim was born in the same hospital room of San Francisco's Chinatown that Bruce Lee was born in. Kim and Bruce Lee sharing the same place and day of birth is another reference to the mark of the dragon. **The yellow motorcycle seen to the right side of Kim's Chinatown Brawl stage appears to be the one that belonged to her uncle, Philip Yong, as described in the Novella's "Dragon's Choice" chapter. *Kim Wu's "X-Treme" set of accessories are from a fictional company named "UHG Motors". External links *Kim Wu's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Kim Wu's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Kim Wu's teaser - Kim Wu's first teaser at the end of Rash's trailer *Kim Wu's trailer - Kim Wu's official reveal for Killer Instinct (2013) *Creating The Music for Kim Wu - Celldweller and Atlas Plug offer an exclusive look into how they created Kim Wu's theme for KI 2013 *UA Bass (Kim Wu) vs. ToD Caveman (Thunder) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Kim Wu (KI 2013) Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters